thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Dog
Plot Summary Act 1 Act 2 The scene opens up to the bus stopping at the forest. Their next part of the challenge was to find their way back to the Film Lot with their animal buddies helping. The first person to come back first wins the challenge. Owen asked where Courtney was and Chris commits that she’s with her animal buddy. Meanwhile, Courtney was in a stream and the shark brought some friends for a payback. Since Beth won the first challenge she gets a thirty minutes off her time and then the others spread out. Then Owen gets out a GPS. Duncan wishes that he could've picked the bear so he can hitch a ride on his back. Then the chameleon disappears. Then Duncan steps on a death trap and a rock hurls at his stomach. Beth arrived first at the film lot. In the Confessional, Beth explains that she and her raccoon worked so well together because their friendship was based on mutual respect. Then her raccoon gave her a doggy biscuit and Beth explains mutual respect. She said that’s the key to any healthier relationship. Then Beth wonders where everyone went. Then Chris commits that they should be here any minute now. So they waited and waited and waited. Two days later, Beth told Chris that it's been two days and the contestants still hasn't showed up and Chris realized that Owen and Courtney are coming. Beth realized that Courtney was shivering cold. Courtney commits that she had a PDA withdrawal lately. Suddenly, Duncan swings into the Film Lot and shoots a slingshot at Beth with a rock. Chris announced that Beth and her raccoon easily won the challenge, which means Beth won invincibility, and Chris announced that she gets a free pass in the Final Three and wonders who will join Beth in the final three and who will be the next person to leave and the answer will be at the Gilded Chris Ceremony. The Elimination Ceremony That night, at elimination, Chris announced that this is a big one cast. Beth won her immunity, which means she’s safe from elimination. While everyone else is fairgame. Beth commits that Owen betrayed them and she thinks Courtney's the bigger threat and votes for her. Owen commits that he liked Duncan and commits that Beth and Courtney eat less. Then Courtney voted for Owen. Then Duncan sleepily votes for Courtney. Then Chris gave the Gilded Chris Awards to Beth and Duncan. Much to Courtney's shock, she got voted off and Duncan voted for her. In the Confessional, Duncan commits that Courtney's popularity is in the toilet. He can’t have Courtney dragging him down, But the real reason, a thirty-two page letter and everyone called Duncan psycho. Courtney was in the Lame-O-Sine and she broke up with Duncan. Then Owen told Chris that he forgot to give him a Gilded Chris Award. Then Chris denied it and told Owen that he’d been fired. Then he pushed Owen into the Lame-O-Sine. Then it drove away. That leaves Beth and Duncan the final two. Then Chris signs off telling the viewers to tune in for the finale. Trivia Gallery Beth and Duncan.png Category:Total Drama Action Episodes Category:Vine Swinging Episodes Category:Article Stubs